Dead Running Free
by PaBurke
Summary: Sara meets someone at the grocery store with an interesting proposition.
1. Chapter 1

Odd Offers

By PaBurke

Pairing # 1141 Oz (Daniel Osbourne) / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, _especially_ the finale. What were they thinking?

Word Count: 250

"Nice pitch."

Sara Sidle immediately stopped humming and whirled to face the person who went with the voice at her left shoulder. The person was male, green eyes, dyed black hair, short and younger than her. She had been automatically cataloguing him as if he was a suspect. "What?"

"You have good pitch."

Sara blushed. Was this guy trying to pick her up in the grocery store? "Uhm, thanks."

"You sing?"

"Just for myself."

"Kinds of music?"

"All kinds," Sara shrugged. "I like it all."

He nodded. "I've got a band."

Sara paused. "That's nice." It was time to start looking for escape routes.

"Needs a lead singer."

Sara's jaw dropped and she stuttered. "I . . . can't. I'm not that good. I work nights. And I've never been in a band."

He shrugged. "Most of us are busy after dark too and you could always try."

Sara was about to turn the stranger down flat, but then she remembered Grissom and Nick and Greg all mentioning that she needed a life outside of work. Then she remembered her last attempt and the two-timing EMT, Hank. Sara opened her mouth to refuse but instead said, "Where do you practice?"

"The basement of the Marriot."

"Really?"

A nod.

Sara waited and then asked the question. "You're that good?"

"Nah. Our drummer's dad works in laundry and doesn't mind the noise."

Sara smiled at the wry humor. "What time do you want me there?"

"Early afternoon?"

"Tomorrow?"

Another nod.

"I'll be there."

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Odd Deliveries

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Warrick (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 400

Warrick tapped the front desk of the CSI offices. "Sue?"

She held up a hand and pressed a button on the switchboard. "Las Vegas Forensics Offices, how may I direct your call?"

A short, young man appeared at the investigator's side. He had blue hair. "Warrick?"

Warrick nodded at the punk.

He held out his hand complete with black fingernail polish, "Oz." They shook and Warrick waited for an explanation. Oz handed him a paper bag sealed with shipping tape. "Give this to Sara? Thanks."

Then he disappeared. Warrick blinked. Where had the man gone?

"Warrick?" Sue asked.

Warrick turned to her with a sheepish smile. "I've forgotten . . ."

Sue offered a sympathetic smile and answered the next phone call.

Warrick walked back to the offices, eyeing the brown paper bag suspiciously. The package was light and the bag came from the Farmer's Market on the south side of town. He knocked outside the door of Sara Sidle's tiny office. She looked up at him with a smile. "Warrick."

"Do you know an Oz?"

Her smile widened. "Yes, why?"

Warrick held up his burden and set it on her desk. "He dropped this off for you."

"Thanks for passing it on." She grabbed a box cutter for her top drawer and started to cut. When Warrick still hadn't left, she asked, "Anything else?"

"Is he the reason you didn't max out on overtime last month and definitely won't this month?"

Sara flushed. "I'm not dating him, if that's what you're asking."

Warrick raised an eyebrow. Sara flushed deeper and tore open the paper bag. The first thing she pulled out was a familiar blouse.

Warrick grinned. "Isn't that your favorite shirt?" Then he thought about it. "Didn't it get covered with gore and grass stains that last time you wore it?"

"Yes and yes." Sara held up the shirt for inspection. "Oz bet that he could get the stains out . . . looks like I owe him thirty bucks." She shook the blouse one last time and began folding it up.

Warrick watched a slip of paper flutter out of the fabric. He caught it and read: 'Gig: tomorrow, 4pm.' Sara ripped the paper out of his hands before he could read the address. She read it and her face turned from white to red and back again.

"So you're a groupie?"

"No. Good-bye Warrick."

"But . . ."

"Good-bye Warrick. I have paperwork to complete."


	3. Chapter 3

Odd Discoveries

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Greg (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 300

_Do you know where any new punk bands might be playing on Warther Street today?_ Warrick had asked.

Greg had and then Warrick had really dropped a bomb; _Sara_ might be a groupie of one of the bands, but Warrick didn't know which. The possible blackmail material on Sara was too good to pass up, so Greg was scouting out all the punk clubs on this stretch of street. He had been in three different clubs with no luck. He was beginning to think Warrick had just been playing a joke on him and he was out a hefty chunk of change spent on cover charges. The cover charges alone would have made Warrick hesitate on following this lead.

This was the last club that would hire a new punk band for an afternoon. Thankfully, the nightlife was just starting to gear up and crowds were light. If Sara was in a club, Greg was sure to find her.

A young man bumped into Greg. Greg moved out of the way. The green eyes watching him twinkled. "You're looking the wrong way."

Huh? Greg glanced over his shoulder and then back at the stranger.

Who was gone.

Greg checked his wallet and all was intact, so why had he been so mysterious? Greg turned back into the direction that the stranger had indicated. The dance floor was empty. The band was mostly on break, just the drummer and the crooner . . .

_Sara_.

Singing.

A solo.

On stage.

With only the drummer to give cymbal accents.

Wow.

That dress!

Nice.

And was that a tattoo he spied?

Did she paint her nails black every day after work and then take it off after the gig?

Damn.

She sounded _good_.

Greg grinned. This was even better than he had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Odd Calls

By PaBurke

Pairing # Willow Rosenberg / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 250

Sara picked up the cell phone on the second ring, her hands still dripping from the soapy dishwater. "Hello?" she answered softly.

The person on the other end breathed in deep. "Where's Oz?" she asked angrily.

"Sleeping." Sara glanced toward the bedroom and the door was still shut. She tiptoed back to the kitchen and the sink full of dirty dishes. The band members were such slobs, but Oz was a really good cook. Clean-up was the least she could do.

"Who are you?"

Sara lost her temper. "Who are you? You called me. If you want to leave a message for Oz, I can write it down or you could call back and leave it on voice mail. Otherwise, I have nothing to say to you."

"I want to talk to Oz, right now."

Sara hung up on the woman. Oz had been attacked last night in the alley. He had escaped with little more than bumps and bruises, but he needed his rest.

Now if only she could convince Oz to report the crime . . .

"Hey."

Sara hid a smile at the soft, gravely voice and then turned to look at Oz. The bruises had mostly healed. An investigator would never believe the severity and the date of the mugging.

"Who was it?"

"Your ex-girlfriend, I think."

Oz nodded and turned back toward the bedroom.

"I hope you're not trying to get back together."

Oz shook his head no, "Got other stuff going now," and left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Odd Consultants

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Gil Grissom (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 200

Gil eyed the stranger with distaste. He had to be the least professionally dressed consultant Gil had ever met, but he had all his paperwork in order and Gil didn't have another in his Rolodex. Gil was worried that the witness would take one look at this . . . punk kid and clam up.

Gil needed the witness' account.

"Oz?"

The stranger turned with a slight smile on his face at Sara's voice.

"What are you doing here?" She focused on the visitor's ID.

"Translating."

"Chinese, Tibetan, Japanese or Russian?"

"Tibetan."

Sara nodded knowingly, then grinned. "You know that in translating, you have to repeat word-for-word what the foreigner is saying, right? You might use up your monthly quota of words in just one interview."

Oz's smirk twitched. "Possibly."

Sara turned to Gil, who was a bit mystified at the friendly exchange. Still smiling, she handed him a stack of thin folders. "We got a several hits off the fingerprints. Three have rap sheets and one works for the school system. One's military. Your witness might recognize someone."

"Thank you, Sara," Gil said. Then he led the translating consultant to Interrogation Room 2. He felt a little more hopeful about the interview.


	6. Chapter 6

Odd Conversations

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Catherine Willows (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 250

"Sara leave yet?"

Catherine jerked her head up –out of the case file in her hands- to look at the man, a punk with a visitor's pass, in her path. He stood there waiting. "I'm sorry. Are you asking about a witness or a suspect named Sara?"

"An Investigator."

Catherine re-evaluated the stranger. Greg had been passing along some odd rumors concerning Sara Sidle and a punk musician. He was a lot younger than her co-worker. Catherine would have to corner Sara about her tastes in men.

"Osbourne."

Both Catherine and the stranger turned toward Grissom. "You can read as well as write in those languages, right?"

Osbourne nodded.

"Can I have a number to get in touch with you without going through the university? For any future cases?"

Osbourne rattled off a local phone number.

Grissom shook his head. "Again and a little slower, please?"

Osbourne lifted his right hand and flashed through a series of movements. Catherine guessed that it was sign-language with the way that Grissom smiled his thanks and walked away. Catherine looked down at the punk. Boy, was he short . . . but he had figured out that Grissom was hard of hearing.

"Sara?" he prompted.

"Did you check her office?"

"Yep."

"The lab?"

"Yeah."

"The cafeteria?"

A nod.

"Then she could be anywhere. I'll tell her you were looking for her."

Osbourne smiled his thanks, rather insincerely, and walked away. Catherine watched him go. Time to corner Sara in the locker room.

This could be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Odd Eavesdroppers

By PaBurke

Pairing # Anne / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 350

"Sara?"

Anne jumped. Then she relaxed.

"Yeah?" another woman answered

Anne should be safe in this locker room, in a building swarming with cops, and Sara wasn't her name in this town. No one should hurt her in here. So few of the undead and deadly stayed in town, but there were a lot of runaways that needed help and that was her job. Even if one of the runaways attacked her. She looked down at the dark bruises on her wrists. It was her penance, the price she gladly paid in her own blood.

"I met your boyfriend, Osbourne."

"He's not my boyfriend, Catherine. And he goes by Oz." Anne blinked. Surely they weren't talking about . . . ?

"He's a little young and punk for you." Maybe it _was_ Oz from Sunnydale. Anne should contact him. It was always good to have a supernatural contact nearby.

Anne could hear the sigh coming from the other end of the room. "He's not a boyfriend, just a good friend."

"With fringe benefits?"

"Catherine. No. He's way too young for me."

"Sometimes that can be more fun."

"Catherine."

"I heard that he talked you into getting a tattoo."

"Damn Greg," Sara muttered. "Oz didn't talk me into getting a tattoo. That would require talking, which he doesn't do often."

They were definitely talking about the Sunnydale witch's Oz. Sara hadn't mentioned a redhead, so maybe they'd broken up?

"Greg said that you sang in a band called 'Dead Running Free.' What kind of band name is that?"

"The punk kind, Catherine."

"Okay, I'll lay off."

"Good."

"If you tell me what type of tattoo you got."

"Goodbye Catherine."

"You'll tell me tomorrow," the woman promised. The door closed behind her and Anne was alone with a stranger that she 'knew.'

She walked from behind the row of lockers. Sara glanced at her and offered a reassuring smile. "Can I have your clothes?"

Anne offered the bag.

"Thanks. I'll take you to Grissom."

Anne nodded but she paused by the door. "Give Oz a chance, he's a good guy."

Sara looked confused but nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Odd Convictions

By PaBurke

Pairing # Rupert Giles / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 300

"That was fun," Sara grinned her new friend. "I never knew duets could be so . . ."

"Invigorating?" Giles supplied. He handed her a glass of water and took a sip of his own.

Sara laughed. "How did Oz get you to agree to this?"

Giles adjusted his glasses. "He put a microphone in my hand and shoved me on stage."

"Cold?"

"Cold."

Sara wagged her head. "That's cruel to a singer. We need to warm up our vocal cords. You want me to scold him?" She glanced around the crowded club, looking for the culprit to no avail.

"I assure you that it's not necessary. I can do it myself."

Sara grinned some more, still floating from her on-stage high. "I'm so glad that I got to meet some of Oz's friends. You aren't leaving right away, are you?"

"No, my flight is not until tomorrow."

"Good. If you want suggestions on places to visit, or the best places to eat, just ask."

"Actually," Giles took off his glasses and wiped them down, "I was hoping for a native guide. Oz told me that you are a forensic investigator. I'd love to hear about your job."

The blatant invitation in the older man's eyes sobered Sara. Why hadn't she said 'yes!' yet? He was intelligent, respectful, interesting, and interested. He was the same age as her last crush. Was that why she was hesitating?

"I see." Giles smiled, tinged with regret but more of the emotion was approval. What Sara saw confused her. "We could bring Oz along. His dry wit would add an interesting commentary to a tour of Las Vegas."

Sara couldn't help but to laugh. "That it would. It would be even more interesting to take the whole band, can you imagine?"

Giles coughed. "Oh good Lord, no."


	9. Chapter 9

Odd Authors

By PaBurke

Pairing # Spike / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 255

"You did a good job with that poem, pet."

The British accent made Sara turn around but it was the man's attire that made her blink. The man wasn't anything like Oz's other Brit friend. Sara glanced around for Oz. Every UK native that walked into the club that hired 'Dead Running Free' didn't know Oz; it just seemed like it. Sara looked back at the bleach blond man, who seemed to be waiting impatiently.

What was he waiting for? Oh. "Thank you. But it was a song more than a poem."

He jabbed a thumb into his chest. "It's my poem."

"Really?"

He nodded curtly, once. "I send them to the wolf to do as he pleases."

It wasn't the first time someone had referred to Oz as 'the wolf,' but each time it made Sara think. She smiled at the stranger. "Thank you for sharing them with us. I'm glad you think I do the . . . poem justice."

He smiled brilliantly, preening at the implied compliment. "How about I buy you a drink, pet?"

Oz appeared between them. "Can't. Anne's got news for you," he told the stranger.

The stranger grinned maliciously, but nodded and moved away.

Sara watched him go. That was certainly a character, one that fit in with most of the odder cases she had worked.

"You have to clean up before work," said Oz.

Sara glanced at her watch. Of course, Oz was correct. She smiled at her friend. "Thanks. Are the guys out of the dressing room?"

He nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Odd Confrontations

By PaBurke

Pairing # Buffy Summers / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 100

The petite girl grabbed her arm, frustration radiating off her. "Spike wrote that song, didn't he?"

Sara stared at the girl and remembered the verses that were too personal to sing in public. _Sunshine coming to me, death in her hand_. "Yes."

She whirled on Oz, whom Sara hadn't even known had approached. "When is that cowardly dip-stick going to quit running?"

Oz shrugged.

The strange girl didn't seem to expect an answer. "When I find that misbegotten piece of crap, I'm pulling his brain out his ears and stomping on it."

"That's an incentive to be found," Oz retorted.


	11. Chapter 11

Odd Confessions

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Nick Stokes (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 350

"Hey, you're Oz, right?"

The young man sitting on the hood of Sara's car looked up from his book. He eyed Nick carefully as he nodded.

Nick offered his hand. "Nick Stokes. I think I'm the last one of Sara's friends to meet you."

Oz put away his book, which Nick noticed was Les Misreables in the original French, and shook Nick's hand. "Hey."

"You know Sara won't be out here tonight, right?"

Oz nodded, dark eyes watching the comings and goings of the Crime Lab. "She okay?" Nick noted that he had a low, gruff voice. It was oddly more intimidating than his build or posture.

Nick shrugged. A father had killed his two little girls after years of abuse. The whole team was taking the case hard but Sara was taking this one personally. "We're watching out for her, Grissom especially, but I think she just found the clue that cracked the case in there."

"Good."

"Do you want me to pass on a message?"

Oz slid of the hood of the car and picked up two full, double-bagged bags. The smells emanating from them made Nick's mouth water. "Thought she-you might have skipped some meals. It's Thai, enough to share."

"You are officially a great friend. I don't care if you are a decade younger than Sara. Dating you is the smartest thing she's done in ages," Nick practically gushed as he dug through the bags. He glanced at Oz and pretended not to notice the blush staining the punk's cheeks. "You want to come in? We could call you the delivery boy?"

Oz shook his head and indicated the media circus on the front steps. "No, thanks."

Nick juggled the two bags of warm food and tried again. "Any messages?"

Oz thought about it. "Spike sent more poems. The band will figure out what they're supposed to sound like by the time she needs to sing again."

Nick thought about it and then shrugged. "I'll tell her. Promise."

"Thanks." Then Oz disappeared into the night with the skill that both Warrick and Greg had professed to.


	12. Chapter 12

Odd Friends

By PaBurke

Pairing # Charles Gunn / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 155

"No further questions, Your Honor." The high-priced, L.A.-imported defense lawyer flashed Sara one last smarmy smile and then released her from the stand. Sara fumed all the way back to her seat and through the rest of the trial. Thankfully, the jury ruled in favor of the prosecution.

Oz met her outside the courtroom. "Okay?"

"I hate lawyers."

"So I can't invite Gunn over for dinner?"

Sara whirled on Oz, careful to keep her voice down and not attract attention. "You know him?"

"Yeah."

Sara thought through her questioning and the questioning applied to her colleagues. As hard and sharp as they had been, they had subtly assisted the prosecution more than the defense. "The media would have a field day if he was seen socializing with Ia prosecution's/I witness."

"Gunn can drop a tail faster than you drop a false lead."

"We'll talk about this later."

"So, no?"

"Yes. It is your pad."

"Cool."


	13. Chapter 13

Odd Friends II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Charles Gunn / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really.

Word Count: 225

The pounding was obnoxious. Sara was closer to the door, so she opened it and immediately chided herself for not looking through the peephole. An African-American gang-banger was standing there: bloody, defiant, and victorious.

"The door is open, Gunn," Oz said in his normally dry tone.

Sara's jaw dropped. It wasn't . . . no, it was. She saw the lawyer in the smirk he threw her way as he slipped passed her and into Oz's apartment. "When you said that Gunn could drop a tail, I thought you were talking about his driving capabilities."

Gunn slouched on the couch and grinned. "I can do that too." He propped his feet on the coffee table and Oz knocked them down. Gunn relented and seemed to relax further.

Oz gestured to Gunn's blood and bruises. "What happened?"

Gunn wiped the blood off his lip. "Ran into a small gang who thought I was trespassin'." Even his cadence was different than the one that had so aggravated her at the trial.

"You won? Three-to-one?" Sara could scarcely comprehend it.

Gunn seemed to be in jovial spirits for a lawyer who had just lost a high-profile case. "Yep and there was four of them." He flexed his muscles. "I've still got it."

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Nah," Gunn replied. "You aren't. _You_ ain't a lawyer."


	14. Chapter 14

Odd Eavesdroppers II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Willow / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 150

"You have to tell her," a strange voice asserted.

Silence.

"Soon, really soon." The voice was soft, female and somewhat familiar.

Sara heard the traffic outside the window and the chirp of birds. She was dozing on Oz's couch and the wild smell of him filled her senses.

"Oz, if your relationship is going anywhere more relation-y, you have to tell her."

More silence.

"Oz? She makes you smile. I like your smile and I want it to keep coming, even if she is uber-rude," the female pouted.

Who had Sara been rude to? Was this the ex-girlfriend? Why did she think Oz and Sara had any sort of relationship? Were they talking about her?

"She's a scientist," Oz said.

"That's what Giles said. If you think it'll help, We've written research papers on ... everything. Maybe if you explained it in her terms?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I'll e-mail them soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Odd Conversations II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Greg (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 100

"Hey."

Greg turned to look at the guitarist, the young man Sara swore she wasn't dating. His hair was dyed fire engine red now. Every now and again, it blew Greg's mind that Sara was the lead singer for a Igood/I punk band. "Hey. Good crowd tonight." It had been hard to schedule his night off to coincide with Sara's, but well worth the effort.

Oz nodded. "I'm going out of town soon."

"Does Sara know?" Greg was worried.

Oz shrugged. Greg couldn't tell if it was a 'yes'-shrug or a 'no'-shrug. "Would you look after her?"

"Always do."

"Thanks."


	16. Chapter 16

Odd Confessions II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 100

Oz and Sara were seated on the comfortable, second-hand couch in Oz's apartment. Their legs barely touched and their eyes were closed. One would think that they both had fallen asleep there, except for the fingers that followed the chords of the classical music playing.

Sara relished the companionable silence, the safety and peace in this place. "Hey Oz?"

He shifted enough for Sara to know that he was awake.

"Why do so many people call you 'the wolf'?" she asked.

He opened his eyes to look at Sara and waited until she met his gaze. "'Cause I'm a werewolf."


	17. Chapter 17

Odd Convictions II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Spike / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 225

"Hey pet," Spike appeared from nowhere and gave Sara a heart attack. "Where's the wolf?"

The scientist whirled on him, punching him in the stomach. "Why do you call him that? It's your fault that he thinks that he's a werewolf!"

Spike caught the flying fist before it could inflict damage. He tilted his head and examined Sara head-to-toe. She pulled back, embarrassed. It was almost as if Spike could see through the make-up to the tear-stained eyes.

"Oh." He brushed her hair away from her face. "He _is_ a werewolf, pet."

Sara knocked the comforting hand aside. "No, he isn't. Werewolves are fantasy, we need to live in reality."

"He left so that you'd get used to the idea?" ask the Brit.

"There is nothing to get used to, except for Oz's lack of sanity. Other than out of his mind, he hasn't gone anywhere." She glared at Spike. "And apparently you're gone too."

"Oz Iis/I a werewolf. The monsters under the bed exist. You've met a lot of them."

"And you're one too, is that it? Let me guess, a ghoul?" Sara snarled.

"A vampire."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I should have known." She glared at Spike more, ready to make more sarcastic comments. Then his face changed.

Before her eyes.

He was a monster.

A vampire.

"Believe me now, pet?"

Sara fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

Odd Discoveries II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Devon / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 125

"Where's Oz?" Sara asked the lead guitarist.

Devon lifted his head from the scribble in front of him. "Gone."

"Gone?" Sara echoed.

"Uh-huh."

"Gone where?"

"Back on the road, I guess."

Sara's breath stopped, painfully in her lungs. When she had told Oz that he was crazy, she should have known that their relationship would collapse.

But to leave with no warning...?

"What about the band?"

Devon shrugged. "Oz sent over a new base guitarist. We're all set," he looked momentarily worried. "As long as you're sticking with us?"

Sara forced a smile. A band with no Oz? Or no band at all? That was surprisingly easy to answer. "I'm sticking."

Devon grinned. "Good. Oz will be back. Sometimes a wolf's just got to roam."


	19. Chapter 19

Odd Authors II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Giles / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 225

"Hello?"

"Dr. Rupert Giles?" Sara asked.

"Speaking," the pleasant English voice answered.

"Dr. Giles, I'm Dr. Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'd like to ask you about the articles you referenced on your paper about the werewolf virus and its physiological and psychological affects on a human." Sara rushed out her introduction, hoping that she didn't sound as idiotic as she felt. The silence on the other end of the line didn't help. What if the phone number was to a wrong Dr. Giles? What if the e-mail just happened to be a well-timed piece of spam?

"Sara? How on earth did you get a hold of that paper?"

The familiarity of the voice surprised Sara. Surely he wasn't... "Ripper?" The level-headed man who had jammed with her and the band.

"Yes, Sara," he replied patiently. "Who gave you that paper? It was supposed to remain strictly in house."

Sara blushed. "I got it via e-mail, from a . I almost deleted it because I didn't know the e-mail address, but with what Oz said and then Spike, I…"

"Oh dear."

"Ripper," Sara asked. "What on earth is The Watcher's Scientific Journal and how come I've never heard of it before?"

"Well, it is rather new and it has a very limited readership as well as submitters."

"Ripper, is it true?"

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

Odd Deliveries II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Anne / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 225

"Thank goodness, you're sane," Sara remarked as she carried the box of donated goods into Anne's office at the Shelter. The band routinely helped out there and Sara was always glad to pitch in.

Anne barely looked up from the clothes she was separating. One pile would be given to those who needed it and the other pile was for ratty stuff to paint in. They would be thankful for it all. "Oh?"

"First Oz tells me he's a werewolf, then Spike claims to be a vampire and Buffy a Slayer. Then Devon acts as if Oz being a werewolf is a truth that is common knowledge. And Giles? He writes papers that he claims are scientific about _fantasy_. Did you know that they all thought magic and folklore was real?"

Anne finally looked at Sara. Her face warred between humor and pity.

"Anne?" Both women looked to the door and the teen standing there with a box. "Your package came from England. Where do you want it?"

"On the table's fine, John."

The boy obeyed and left.

Curiosity got the better of Sara. "What's that?"

"Probably the ingredients to set up a protection ward around the Shelter. Do you have time to help me with the incantations? It'll probably be in Latin."

Sara stared at Anne's serious but teasing face. "Anne, not you too!"


	21. Chapter 21

Odd Offers II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Gib Cain / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 100

Sara could hear the phone ringing as she was fighting to unlock her apartment. "Wait a minute, wait a minute," she chanted to herself. "Don't be Oz," she pleaded. "Don't hang up."

Finally. The door opened and she raced inside.

Four rings, then the answering machine picked up a second before she did. "Hello?"

"You know what to do," her voice said. "Leave a name, number and when you called and I'll get back to you." Beep.

"Sorry," Sara said breathlessly. "Hello?"

"My name is Cain," a male voice said. "How would you like your wolf back for all time?"


	22. Chapter 22

Odd Calls II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Gib Cain / Gil Grissom (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 150

"My name is Cain," a strange male voice had said. "How would you like your wolf back for all time?"

"Oz?" Sara had asked. "He's back in town?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's sleeping, but he's talking in his sleep about you."

"Really? Where's Devon?"

"Devon isn't here. I've known him a lot longer than Devon."

"Where are you?"

"By the tracks, south of…" The tape had quit recording then, at the most inconvenient spot.

Grissom tilted his head. His hearing wasn't the greatest, but he thought he heard deceit, lies. He would hand the tape off to a lab technician. They would be able to find some real clues. They didn't have any clues yet. Sara hadn't shown up for her shift and this was the only reason why. This Cain had made her disappear.

Grissom wanted to meet this Cain. He would hunt this man down.


	23. Chapter 23

Odd Confrontations II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Charles Gunn / Gil Grissom (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 200

"Again," Grissom ordered the technician.

"My name is Cain," the strange male voice had recorded. "How would you like your wolf back for all time?"

"Anything in the background?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing."

A soft curse made Grissom and the technician turn their heads. A striking African American stood in the doorway, briefcase in hand. He quickly schooled his features to something less worrisome. It took Grissom a moment to recognize him as a defense lawyer.

"You don't belong here."

The lawyer handed Grissom an official document. "You have information that the defense needs for the Wedday trial."

Grissom nodded. "I'll have copies of the financial records sent to your Las Vegas office."

"Today," the man replied.

Grissom repeated the demand. "Today, if possible."

"And I need to talk to a… Sara Sidle."

"She's not available," Grissom said.

Oddly enough, the lawyer didn't question the evasion. He nodded and then left. Grissom watched him leave. Gunn. That was the man's name. Sara had mentioned that this particular lawyer existed to make sure the detectives and the CSI did their job right, high praise from Sara about a lawyer.

Why was Gunn different?

And where was Sara so he could ask her?


	24. Chapter 24

Odd Consultants II

By PaBurke

Pairing # Charles Gunn / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 650

"Mr. Cain?"

Cain immediately grabbed a gun and pointed it at the tall shadow in the open doorway. "You ain't the wolf," he snarled.

"No." The man stepped into the light. He was an African and wearing an Armani. And yet he didn't look out of place. He glanced at Sara, caged, tied up and gagged. Sara shook at her bonds hopefully, but Gunn never flinched, never gave any indication that he recognized her. Sara saw his eyes soften for a moment… or she hoped she did. How much did she really know about Oz's friend? Gunn turned to the bounty hunter and held his hand out. "My name is Charles Gunn and it has come to my attention that you might soon have a live werewolf for sale?"

Cain ignored the hand. He didn't like that news. "Where'd you hear that?"

Gunn smiled. Sara didn't like his smile. "I'm a lawyer with Wolfram & Hart. We'd like to broker the deal."

Cain continued to ignore the lawyer's offered hand, but it was clear that he had heard of the international law firm. "Why would I let you do that?"

Gunn never stopped smiling. "If you deliver the wolf alive, I can promise you three times what your last pelt earned you, Mr. Cain."

"You ain't going to release him, are you?" Cain questioned.

Gunn's smile turned condescending. "Of course not. There is a secret society that enjoys trying out rare, new cuisine. It doesn't get any rarer than werewolf."

Cain considered it. "They're going to eat him?"

"Yes. Do you agree?"

"Will it be painful?"

"Excruciating. The delicate taste of the werewolf is only available when the werewolf is alive. You know better than anyone that they revert to their human façade in death."

"Then I want four times as much," Cain bargained. "And a contact with the society so that I can supply them with more."

Gunn snorted. "The society is… higher class than your normal patrons. They will not deal with someone like you."

Cain had run into that kind of buyer before. He knew that he had to deal with a middleman. "Five times," Cain said. "And your number to call you when I catch another."

"Done." Gunn put his briefcase on a filthy table. "I have a contract for you to sign. What denominations do you prefer your cash in? The exchange will occur when you actually have the wolf caged."

"Fifties and hundreds," Cain stepped close to Gunn, totally focused on the money. He didn't see the shadow Sara saw separate itself from the shadows. Sara made sure she made the same amount of noise as before. She didn't want to alert either of the men.

Oz stepped behind Cain with a steel pipe. He swung hard. Sara heard a crunch. She hoped it wasn't fatal. She didn't want her friend involved in a murder investigation on her behalf. Even if, or rather especially if, the man had deserved it.

Gunn grabbed Cain's gun as he went down. "Took you long enough," he said to Oz.

Oz shrugged and hurried over to Sara's cage. He rattled the lock. Gunn appeared beside him. He smiled at Sara and she finally relaxed. "Move to the right," he told her.

She did. Gunn changed his angle slightly and aimed at the cage lock. It exploded into nothingness. Oz yanked the cage open and stepped inside. He pulled off Sara's gag first and then went to work on the chains.

Sara started crying, she couldn't help it.

Oz seemed to understand. Gunn looked slightly uncomfortable. He turned away to give them privacy. He found the keys on Cain's dirty body and tossed them to Oz.

Oz unlocked her bonds. Sara collapsed into his arms.

"Get her out of here," Gunn told Oz. "I'll take care of the trash."

Sara gratefully followed Oz outside, into the fresh night air.


	25. Chapter 25

Odd Confrontations III

By PaBurke

Pairing # Gib Cain / Nick Stokes (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Oh warning: Messy Evil Character Death.

Word Count: 300

Every once in a while, Nick Stokes disliked the victim of a crime. This time, he despised the victim.

The man had been found in an ambulance, deposited there when the paramedics were busy in a corner store buying snacks. He had been unconscious then and bleeding from a head wound/ neck injury. They had rushed him to the hospital where he received stitches and medication that pulled him out of the coma.

The man, who only answered to 'Gib,' had woken up with a curse on his breath and hadn't stopped swearing. Every so often, he would throw in a racial slur but that seemed the extent of his vocabulary. It was a very good thing that neither Warrick nor Catherine had pulled the short straw for this assignment. The only description Nick received of his attacker was 'that damn n***** lawyer from Wolfram & Hart.' He didn't know the lawyer's name and refused to say where the assault took place. He was reluctant to view a line-up.

He had been furious to find out that he was paralyzed. Nick had been in the room when the doctor revealed that information. The doctor didn't know how long the paralysis would last, or if it would ever go away. He detailed the physical therapy the victim would have to endure. Gib had thrown both Nick and the doctor out of his room before the physician could finish.

In the five minutes that Nick had been discussing the case with the doctor, Gib managed to disconnect himself from all monitoring equipment.

A nurse screamed.

Nick and the doctor raced back to Gib's room. The patient had killed himself. As Nick had absorbed the vacant eyes and the pooling blood; he tried to conjure up pity for the bitter man.

He couldn't.


	26. Chapter 26

Odd Conversations III

By PaBurke

Pairing # Buffy / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 150

"How are you doing?" The question was quietly asked amidst the crowd of party-ers.

Sara blinked down at the petite blonde. She was more relaxed than before. "Fine."

Buffy didn't believe her. "How's the nightmares?"

Sara caught her breath. That was a personal question. "Fine."

"Here." Buffy handed her a brightly-wrapped present.

"What's this?"

"It's your 'Congratulations, you survived your first kidnapping attempt' present."

Sara stared. Was she serious?

Buffy's sister stepped up. "You better open it. You won't get another gift unless it's a really bad kidnapping."

"You give kidnapping-surviving presents?" Sara clarified.

"We're throwing a kidnapping-surviving party," Buffy pointed out.

Dawn shrugged. "It's a way of life. So open the gift already."

Sara opened it. IIt/I was a stuffed wolf.

"It's for, you know, when you don't have the real one in bed with you," said Buffy.

Sara blushed.

The Summers sisters grinned at her. "Enjoy your party."


	27. Chapter 27

Odd Convictions III

By PaBurke

Pairing # Spike / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 100

Spike, the Ivampire/I -Sara had residual issues with that fact-, stood on the couch with his hip flask held high. He was quite drunk and he was still avoiding Buffy. Buffy was avoiding him right back. The crowd in Oz' apartment contained many strangers to Sara. Dawn wasn't the only one to have survived multiple kidnappings and lived to tell about it. Sara could have her own little support group.

Spike hollered over all the jeering. "Hey! Gunn needs a toast! He saved the damsel, implicated a neighborhood bad guy Iand/I got the kidnapper to off himself."

The crowd cheered.


	28. Chapter 28

Odd Acceptance

By PaBurke

Pairing # Oz / Sara Sidle (CSI)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, no money made, no copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: None really. Actually, ignore the most recent season of CSI, Iespecially/I the finale.

Word Count: 100

Once again, Sara and Oz sat on the ratty, old couch in Oz's apartment with their eyes closed. Once again, they were silently listening to the music. It was their music this time, an amateur recording of Dead Running Free. Their fingers twitched as they followed the chords of the music.

"So you're a werewolf," Sara said.

Oz didn't open his eyes. "You're a forensic investigator."

"Yah," Sara smiled. "I am."

Oz took a deep breath. "So, we're good?"

"We're good."

"Good."

A moment later, Sara asked, "You ready for the gig tomorrow?"

Oz opened his eyes and smiled. "Always."

*

Ifin/I

*


End file.
